Traffic sign
by PHS Orchid
Summary: Wandering off with your thoughts isn't always a bad thing..


**Traffic sign**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

**Summary:** Wandering off with your mind isn't always the worst thing..

**Rated: **K+

**Spoilers: **Nope, none.

**A/N: **A thank you to **the Smoose**, because this idea came to me after reading her story about Greg walking into a glass door whilst being high. Also many thanks to **my dear friend G.,** for walking into a traffic sign in the first place. I'll buy you both a beer if I ever get the chance.. maybe it'll inspire me some more.

* * *

Are you ready to go?' Sara asked.

_Wow, __when the sun shines on her hair she looks so beautiful.. _

'Earth to Grissom?' She put her hand on his shoulder and smiled at him. Grissom blinked a few times and shook his head.

'Sorry, what?'

Sara's hand slowly moved from down from his shoulder and stopped somewhere just above his elbow.

'Penny for your thoughts.' She said, while raising a brow.

'Oh, I just dozed off for a second. My apologies. This weather always makes me sleepy.'

'Who could have thought. There goes Grissom's iron concentration!' she laughed. He could only smirk and keep quiet. What if she knew he'd been daydreaming about her..?

'Anyway, shall we go?' she asked again. This time he did hear her.

'Yes. I'll get the check, then we can go.'

'Grissom, I-'

'No, don't even start, Sara. I'm buying, no question about it.' She looked at him coquettishly.

'Fine. If we happen to come by an ice cream-stand, I'm buying you ice cream!' Good thing I saw one on the way over here, she thought as Grissom snorted.

It was a beautiful day in June. It was still early, but the sun already shone on their shoulders while they were walking across the sidewalk. Sara seemed to have a good time and Grissom was also enjoying himself – especially because he was on a date with Sara. Well, it wasn't an official date, really. They'd both finished their cases quicker then they anticipated and were heading for the locker room, when Grissom had casually mentioned that he knew a place were they served the best ice tea in the world.

'I'm heading there for a glass.. Maybe, uh, you'd like to join me?'

She'd merely smiled at him - that heart-stopping smile that she seemed to save for special occasions only - and said okay. Neither of them mentioned the word "date", but it hung in the air, like the sun. Never mentioned, just.. always there and shining. Just like their feelings for eachother.

The entire time he'd been a little off-track, and now here they were walking.

'Were you always this persistent?' he asked. She had to laugh at that.

'Yes. In high school I gave the teachers a pretty hard time, because I asked things they couldn't explain to me.' This time he was laughing.

'I'm not surprised. I can visualize.. a young Sara with two braids, out-smarting the teacher. You must have been cute.'

She slapped his arm playfully and started to tell a story.

'There was this one time..'

Those were the last five words he heard, because after that he was lost in his thoughts again.

_She touched him. Hmm, I wonder how those beautiful, long fingers would feel like touching my face when she's kissing me.. touching my bare body.. pleasuring me- wow, hold it right there, boy._

'So I just stood up and walked away. I've seriously never seen anyone so angry before..'

How hard he tried to pay attention to what she was saying, he just couldn't. Everything else about her seemed to distract him. From her slightly curling hair, to her nose, to her lips..

_Her lips.._

Gil Grissom never lost his concentration. Meaning: not until Sara walked into the room. All sanity in Grissom's grey mass faded the minute she'd be around and when she would look at him, or – even worse – smile at him, all lights went out upstairs. He couldn't think clear anymore. The only thoughts he could produce then were thoughts of how beautiful she was, or how it would feel to kiss her, or what it would be like for them to..

_Focus, Gil._

He closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths.

'Griss? Grissom?' He opened his eyes and saw her looking at him with worried eyes. She was still walking besides him, only a little closer now. He studied her face and their eyes locked as they walked on. He wanted to say something, and finally found the words.

'Sara, I'm absolutely f-'

He was cut of mid-sentence, when his head hit the traffic sign right in front of him with a loud "clunk".

Sara's eyes grew wide, her mouth agape, as Grissom stood there, rubbing his nose. He looked at Sara and the second he did, she burst out laughing. He raised a brow, still rubbing his painful nose. 'That.. hurt.' He stated. It was all he could say, really. He was so completely stunned that he just ran into a damn traffic sign. A traffic sign!

He sighed, carefully felt if he was bleeding from anyplace and looked at Sara again. She was still laughing uncontrollably, now with an arm across her belly.

'C-can't take anymore! I can't b-believe you.. you just ran into-' she choked out.

'Stop laughing, it really hurt.' He said semi-hurt.

'I'm.. I'm sorry. It's just.. you ran into a traffic sign!' She pressed her lips together to try to stop laughing, but she couldn't. The moment she saw Grissom's face with his hand still rubbing his nose, she had another laughing attack. She didn't calm down for another three minutes.

'You really got to make it up to me, you know. Laughing at me like that.' He said, pouting. Sara chuckled.

'I already said I'd buy you ice cream. Wow, you really must have been miles away not to see the sign.'

'You could have warned me, you know.' He murmured.

'Griss, it's you. I wasn't expecting that you weren't paying attention. Sorry.'

Grissom grinned.

'As I said, make it up to me. And I'm not talking about ice cream..' Sara looked at him and blinked. A wicked smile was tugging at the corner of her lips when she said:

'You want me to kiss it better?'

_Oh, shit._

And again, his brain seemed to shut down. His heartbeat sped up, his eyes darted from her smoky brown eyes to her red lips, to her eyes again.

'Yes, please..' he heard himself say.

_Oh. My. God. Did I just say that? Did I just ask her to kiss my nose?_

He had no time to think the matter through any further, because Sara had already blinked in surprise, after which she immediately took his head in her hands and softly pressed her lips on the tip of his nose.

If Grissom hadn't been lost already, he'd been from that moment on. The second he felt her lips, he knew he had to have her. All of her. Now. Right now.

So, he placed his left hand on her hip, his right along her jaw line and moved his head up a few inches, so his mouth would land on hers.

The kiss started out innocent enough. Sara had no idea what happened, of course. She opened her eyes to look at him and wanted to pull away, but Grissom held her in place with his hands. When she noticed he was kissing her because he really wanted to, she kissed him back. And the moment she did that, she was lost as well. They stood there kissing passionately until they both had to let go to breath.

'That sure feels a lot better.' Grissom said dryly, but with a hot sparkle in his eyes. Sara pursed her lips and said:

'Any other places hurt?'

'Yeah, here.. and here..' Grissom traced his lips and his neck with his fingertips. He looked at Sara and saw a raw passion fire up in her dark brown eyes.

'Then we ought to do something about that, I'd say..'

'Marvelous idea.' Grissom held out his hand, which she gladly accepted. She entwined her fingers with his and together they walked into the park.


End file.
